noblemen1896fandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign Mode
The Campaign game mode is the first game mode in Noblemen: 1896, acting as a story mode. In the Campaign, you get a mix of Skirmish''' '''and top down real time strategy. The first couple campaign missions you play are easy since they act as tutorial missions. But as the game progresses you have to be more strategic as you gain new units, loadouts, and battle cards. In the planning area you have to deploy Army(s) and use Battle Cards to get advantages, like capturing supply depots or reinforcing an army. Difficulty There are three difficulties for a Campaign mission: Easy, Normal, and Hard. The higher the difficulty, the more rewards you get. Notable Enemies *Issac Hill Rewards Completion of a Campaign mission will reward a few pieces of gold and an large amount of silver. (Currency) Energy Energy is one of the of the resources you have in a campaign. Energy is used to activate battle cards each turn and most importantly capture and de-capture supply depots. Energy will replenish each turn and you will receive more if you have a strategic point captured. Energy can be earned by the following: * Generation from HQ (+1 energy, +5 war points) * Generation from captured strategic points (+1 energy per captured strategic point) * Army stationed in a city or harbor (+1 energy per city or harbor occupied by an army) * Playing "Gamble" card (gain 0-4 energy upon playing this card) * Playing "Farmlands" card (+1 energy for every 2 captured supply depots owned by the player on start of turn) * Playing "Land Owner" card (gain 1-3 energy depending on card level, for each captured supply depot owned by the player) Energy generation can be hindered by the following: * Playing "Outbreak" card (gain 1 energy less for a given number of turns) The maximum number of energy that one can have is 10. War Points War Points is the other resource you have in a campaign. They are used to recruit armies, and activate some battle cards along with energy. You receive more starting points every time you level up and gain points with the HQ and captured supply depots. War points can be earned by the following: *Generation from HQ (+1 energy, +5 war points) *Generation from supply depots (+2 war points) *Playing the "Resources" card (+10 war points on default, amount increases per level) *Using "Decommission" card on an army *Building a Mine or a Factory (generates war points based on card level) The generation of war points can also be hindered by the following: *Playing the "Famine" card (no war points for next number of turns) *Decapturing a captured supply depot *Destroying a Mine or a Factory The maximum number of war points one can have is 100. Strategic Points Strategic points are locations on the Campaign map that when captured produce energy. The main reason for capturing strategic points is they charge the Earthshaker Cannon. Strategic points require two turns of an army staying on the location to be captured or de-captured. The color of the strategic point depicts the state it is in. If it is red, it is captured by the enemy and will charge the earthshaker cannon at the enemy HQ. If it is blue, it is captured by your armies and will charge the earthshaker cannon at your HQ. If it is white, it is not captured and will not charge either earthshaker cannon's. Strategic Point Ally Captured.jpg|A strategic point captured by you. Strategic Point Neutral.jpg|A neutral strategic point. Earthshaker Cannon The Earthshaker Cannon is weapon with the size of a fortress that is charged by Strategic Points and is used to damage or destroy the enemy HQ. After capturing a Strategic Point, it will take a number of turns to charge it, depending on how many turns it needs to charge in that Campaign mission. When the earthshaker cannon is fully charged, you will get this prompt to activate it. Tap on it to ready the cannon! Supply Depots Supply depots can be useful for two reasons. Supply depots when captured produce war points each turn. Supply depots are also used to heal and resupply armies. Armies must be on top of or adjacent to a captured supply depot to be able for you to resupply or heal them. The color of the supply depot depicts its current state. If the supply depot is red, it has been captured by the enemy and will supply the enemy with war points. If it is blue, it has been captured by you and will provide war points for you. If it is white, it is neutral and has not been captured by anyone. Supply Depot Enemy Captured.jpg|A supply depot captured by the enemy. Supply Depot Ally Captured.jpg|A supply depot captured by you. Supply Depot Neutral.jpg|A neutral supply depot. Cities/Harbors Cities and harbors are locations on the Campaign map that when captured produce energy. Cities also give armies a 25% defensive bonus and 50% protection from artillery strikes. Harbors grant 50% protection from artillery strikes. Armies stationed here will earn 1 energy per turn. Category:Game Modes